Row-type seats, i.e. seating units having a plurality of seats on a common frame, can be arranged individually or in groups, and can be provided with a table or the like between them and connected with that table, in a seating system. Seating systems of this type have been widely used in public places, for example, in office facilities, museums, schools, offices and reception rooms of medical practitioners and hospitals, wherever a number of people are awaiting service or attention.
Frequently it is desirable that the seating units or benches be arranged at an angle to one another and in the past that has required specific constructions or assemblies of the units. In some cases, in the past, the assemblies have been such that they were not able to prevent one bench from slipping relative to the other bench.
Naturally, where a plurality of seating units were provided on a common frame construction or had rigidly interconnected frame constructions, a fixed relationship of the seating units was provided and hence versatility in seating was lost or severely limited.